Jamais sans lui
by MeilingMaxwell
Summary: Ben je suis nul pour les résumé mai je peu vous dire que sa parle des relation yaoi entre les personnages
1. Jamais sans lui

Jamais sans lui.  
  
1)Un après midi long pour Duo et Heero  
  
« De dieu qu'es-ce que je me fais chier, dehors il fait chaud moi je suis devant la télé. Quatre et Trowa sont partis en balade, ils m'ont proposé de venir mais j'ai préféré les laisser seuls je suis pas du genre je tiens la chandelle et je fais la bonne poire. Quand a Wuffy, je sais pas ou il est sûrement en train de s'entraîner ben oui faut qu'il court plus vite s'il veut m'attraper. Et Heero, eh oui mon Heero vous avez bien entendu !!! Ce gars à l'apparence de glaçon, mais un glaçon vraiment sexy avec son petit cul rrrrrooooooohhhhhh je mettrais bien mes mains dessus, bah s'il te prenait à penser à sa mon pauvre Duo tu serais mort ! Mais bon moi je le kiffe comme un malade !!! Mais, encore un mais , il y a cette Réléna, alors si vous la connaissez pas imaginer une cruche doublée d'une pauvre fille et encore là je suis super gentilley'en a tellement à dire et si j'énumérais tout on en aurait pour des heures !!! Revenons à nos moutons je parlais donc de Heero.  
  
DRING DRING  
  
Y a toujours le téléphone qui sonne quand on aborde un sujet intéressant qui plus est très intéressant !  
  
DRING DRING  
  
Bon je vais peut être aller répondre.  
  
_Moshi moshi ! _Duo c'est Quatre ! _Quatre !!!!! (celui la toujours en train de m'interrompre quand je pense à mon Heero), alors sa passe bien votre promenade ? _Ouai mais j'appel pas pour ça, sa serais pour te demander si tu pouvais partir ce soir parce que.. _C'est bon j'ai compris ! (je me fais chier et en plus on me vire de mon canapé, mais j'hallucine !!!!!!) _Merci Duo ! _Ouai c'est ça. ( il a toujours le chic pour raccrocher avant que je réponde)  
  
Mais me revoilà devant la télé pour 4 heures parce qu'après je dois me casser ! Vive les amis, ils me virent pour faire leur petits plaisirs et moi aussi j'en voudrais des plaisirs !!! 3 heures, je me fais encore chier et c'est pas Ashitaka de princesse Mononoké qui me remonte le moral, il est pas super bien foutu !!! quand je remarque dans les films y a toujours des meufs du style Réléna qui pique les beaux mecs !!! Je me demande franchement où est Heero car là je m'inquiète !!! Il serait là il se serait mit tors nu et là j'aurais été aux anges car voir son corps c'est le paradis je vous jure ! Je le sais parce que l'autre jour je suis rentré dans la salle de bain quand il y était et j'ai eu la chance de le voir dans la tenue d'Adam eh encore Adam il était mal fait, l'avait pas ces petites fesses musclées. CLAQUE !!!!  
  
Je me demande qui vient de rentrer, si c'est Heero je fais la fête !!!!  
  
_C'est quiche ? _Hn.  
  
Oh oui c'est lui ce hn c'est son mot préféré mais je peux lui en apprendre d'autre du style « oh oui » ou « bien je te veux » !!! Attendez mais je rêve la , Réléna vient de rentré chez nous !!! La connasse qu'es-ce qu'elle fout là celle la !!! je l'ai pas invité et si c'est Heero il va avoir de mes nouvelles !!! Oh non elle s'approche de moi, au secours !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Salut Duo !!!  
  
Hein quoi elle me parle cette débile avec son sourire de conne elle croit quoi que je suis son pote ah la bonne blague !  
  
_Salut Duo !!!  
  
Putain mais elle se répète ou quoi en plus avec sa voix nan mais imaginé juste un peu un Cd raillé qui répète « salut Duo » ! Bah Heero me regarde bizarrement même méchamment il me veut quoi ? J'ai rien fais.  
  
_Salut Duo !!!  
  
L'autre elle a que ça a faire de me dire bonjour !!! Elle peut pas se casser ! Bon je vais quand même lui répondre, elle me fait pitié là !  
  
_Hn.(voilà ça c'est une réponse si je lui disais salut relena non mais ça va pas rien que d'avoir penser à son nom j'en suis malade alors le prononcer faut pas rêver !)  
  
_Ca va Duo ?  
  
Elle insiste sauf que la, elle a rajouté un mot et peut être qu'un jour elle fera une phrase complète ! Mais bon faudra vraiment qu'elle s'entraîne !!!  
  
_Duo on t'a parlé !!!  
  
Wouahhhhh Heero vient de l'ouvrir et c'est pour me rappeler que je dois répondre à cette pauvre fille ! mais moi je veux pas, soit elle se casse, soit elle me fout la paix, déjà qu'elle s'accapare Heero !!! Bon je vais dire qu'elle que chose pour être poli et non pour être gentil !  
  
_Mouai.  
  
_Sinon quoi de beau ?  
  
La, elle me gonfle mais sérieux je vais lui mettre ma main dans sa gueule !!! Comment elle ose me parler ?!!!  
  
_T'as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Je sens que sa va partir !!!!!!!  
  
_Ecoute connasse fout moi la paix ou je te colle mon poing en plein milieu de ta sale face de guenon !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wouaaaaaahhhhhhh ça fait du bien !!! Mais j'ai pas été assez méchant !! Elle se met à chialer trop fort. !!!!  
  
_C'est ça chiale tu pisseras moins !  
  
Heero a rien dit, il est d'accord avec moi ou il attend se soir pour me frapper je sais mais si c'est ça je m'en contre fiche car ce soir je suis pas la ! elle pleure encore plus !!!!!  
  
CLAQUE !!!  
  
Ah elle s'est cassé !!! Heero est toujours là je crois qui va me sauter dessus, oh oui j'attends ça depuis longtemps !  
  
_Ah ah ah ah pouaaahhhhhh ah ah ah  
  
Quoi ?!!?!! Il est pété de rire !?! Je comprend rien ! Mais avec lui faut pas chercher à comprendre !!! c'est Heero !!! Putain il me donne envie de rire ah ah ah pouaaahhhhhh ah ah ah ah . faut que je me calme mais non je peux pas ..ah ah ah ah. Chut on se calme !!!  
  
_Hee hee heero. ah ah ah .. Faudrait. ah ah ah .. se clamer.. pouaaahh ah ah ah ..euh calmer hi hi  
  
_Ouai ah ah ah pouaaaaah !!! Aller stop on arrête  
  
_Oui  
  
_ah ah ah non la stop !!!  
  
On est trop pété de rire et j'ai plus la force de pensé. 4heures on vient de rire pendant une heure je rêve, Heero vient de s'installer à coté de moi, je suis excité comme un malade, j'ai envi de lui sauter dessus !!! Ahhh je commence à faiblir mes paupières se ferment je suis en train je suis en train de..  
  
[eh oh Duo tu dors pas moi je veux que tu continues à parler eh oh tu te lève petit Duo !!!!, rien à faire, c'est trop mignon il s'est endormit sur Heero mais celui-ci bouge pas, Heero !!!]  
  
Hn j'arrive pas à dormir et je vais quand meme pas réveiller Duo, tout le monde me voit déjà comme un glaçon alors je vais pas en rajouté en faisant un truc vache et en le réveillant ! Il fait froid ou quoi j'ai des frissons partout dans le corps.pourtant y a pas d'air froid.je suis sûrement malade. Duo dors comme un bébé il a un visage d'ange.Quoi !?!?! qu'es-ce qui me prend. pourquoi je parle comme ça ?!!? Le soleil ma tapé sur la tête ouai c'est ça !!! aaaaaaaaaaaa je commence a tombé de fatigue j'arrive plus à parler..  
  
[Heero !!! Tu vas pas t'endormir !!!!, eh oh..] 


	2. 3 Une envie partagée

Je sais pas si ma fanfiction chapitre 2 est mise donc vous risqué de rien comprendre !  
  
3) Une envie partagée !  
  
« Purée comme je suis fatigué ! Ouahh déjà 18h00 !!! J'ai dormis 2 heures !!! J'ai rêvé que je dormais dans les bras de Heero mais attendez j'ai pas rêvé je suis dans les bras de Heero ! Wouah c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie enfin après celui où j'ai vu Heero tout nu dans la salle de bain !!! Eh Eh !!! Il dort comme un bébé !!! C'est la première fois que je suis aussi près de lui enfin si on compte pas les fois où on s'est battu !!! Y a mes mains qui commencent à se balader sur lui !!! J'arrive pas à les contrôler !!! Elles descendent un peu bas ces cochonnes !!! J'ai pas envi de bougé car si je bouge sa va détruire se moment unique ! merde il vient de bouger !  
  
_Duo. tu es réveillé ?  
  
Quoi il me parle ou je rêve ? C'est la première fois qu'il a une voix aussi douce ! J'ai pas envi de lui répondre, faire semblant de dormir ! Apparemment il insiste pas ! Attendez mais qu'es-ce qui me chatouille le dos !!! Wouaah c'est la main de Heero !!!!!!! Il me caresse !!! Pincez- moi !!!! Je crois encore rêvez !!!!!!!!! Vas-y continu mon Hee-Chan !!! »  
  
« Qu'es-ce qui me prend ! Je me mets à caresser Duo ! Mais le pire c'est que j'aime ça !!! Il m'arrive quoi !!! Je veux descendre mes mains sur ses fesses mais il risque d'être choquer ! Oh non j'arrive plus à me contrôler ! Je veux de lui ! Quoi qu'es-ce que tu vient de dire Heero !!! Tu as envi de Duo ! Mais c'est pas normal ! Je suis un homme et les hommes vont avec des femmes ! Me voilà à penser comme Wufei =Homme fort, femme faible !!! J'ai envi de lui !!! »  
  
« Qu'attend tu Heero ? Embrasse moi crétin ! Je sais que tu en meurs sinon pourquoi ces caresses si douces ! Putain si il le fait pas je lui saute dessus ! Au mon dieu sa tête se penche sur moi !!!!! Ses lèvres arrivent !!!!!!! Oui venez !!!!!!!  
  
DRING DRING  
  
OH non pas ça pitié !!!!!!!!!!!!! HEERO revient !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Il s'est bougé pour aller ouvrir !! J'étais si près du but, enfin Heero allait être à moi, mais maintenant le charme est rompu ! Tient au faite c'est qui ? OOOOUUUAAAHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'hallucine doublement !!!!!!!!!!!!! C'est Réléna !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Qu'es-ce qu'elle veut !!!!!!!! Calme toi Duo, calme toi ! Qu'es-ce qu'elle veut ! Chut ! (je tend l'oreille)  
  
_Heero tout à l'heure je suis partit rapidement et je voulais m'excuser !  
  
On s'en fout de tes excuses casse toi connasse !!!!! Mais attendez elle vient pas de faire une phrase avec un verbe et tout ça !!!!!! [musique style alléluia]  
  
_Tu sais j'en veux pas à Duo il devait être fatigué !  
  
Quoi moi fatigué !!!!!! Pauvre fille je le pensais ce que j'ai dit !!!!! Et la si tu vient me parler c'est pas des mots que je dirais c'est mon poing dans ta gueule que je mettrais !!! Y a pas plus pot de colle qu'elle !!!  
  
[Soit sympa Duo, elle a pas d'amis, normal vu comme elle est conne]  
  
On s'en fout si elle a pas d'amis !!! Bon elle laisse Heero !!! Mais Heero qu'es-ce que t'attend vire-la !!!! »  
  
« Duo a raison elle est conne cette fille pourquoi je l'écoute d'ailleurs !!! mais c'est un pot de colle ambulant ! »  
  
_ Ecoute Réléna je suis fatigué donc si tu pouvais me laisser en paix !  
  
_D'accord Heero ! Au revoir !  
  
_C'est ça !  
  
« Bravo Heero tu as réussi, maintenant tu es tout à moi !!! hi hi hi !!! Aller vient par là !!! Il se rassoit à coté de moi !!! Oui vas-y !!! Je le regarde fixement dans les yeux et approchent mes lèvres des siennes ! Elles vont se toucher !!!!!  
  
CLAQUE !!!  
  
AH non mais la je vais péter un cable ! Encore Quatre, quand je vous dit qu'il gâche tout ! Il va nous virer en plus !  
  
_On fait que passer, on repart, on va au resto !  
  
Oh yes !!!!!!!! C'est ça partez !!!! Partez vite !!! Heero semble gêné ! Moi je le suis pas ! Nan mais imaginez j'allais embrasser l'homme de ma vie, j'allais pouvoir le toucher ! Enfin ! Bon je vais me bouger du canapé en plus Heero vient de monter à l'étage !  
  
CLAQUE !!!  
  
D'accord ils sont déjà partit ! Tant mieux !!! Heero est dans sa chambre ! Je m'en fout je prend mon courage a deux mains, je rentre dans sa chambre et lui saute dessus ! Me voilà devant sa porte, l'excitation augmente, je pousse la porte. Quoi il est pas là !! Mais attendez quelque chose vient de me prendre la taille !!! C'est lui !!! Je sens ses baisers soufrés dans mon coups je tourne la tête.enfin c'est fait nos lèvres se touchent enfin !!! J'ai des frissons partout le corps..  
  
[Coupage, désolé je vais être obligé de décrire car Duo et Heero peuvent plus penserça se comprend. Heero bascula Duo sur le lit et il commença à faire courir ses baisers sur son corps. Il déboutonna sa chemise et laissait sa bouche se balader à sa guise sur le corps de son amant. Duo laissa échapper un petit cris de plaisir. La chaleur commença à grimper dans la pièce où les amants partageait leur passion charnel. Duo glissa ses mains sous le maillot de Heero et commença à le soulever. Heero se laissa faire, le sourire au lèvres. Et plus les baisers sulfureux se faisaient, plus les habits volaient dans la chambre. Ils étaient maintenant nus l'un contre l'autre.[j'arrête car ça pourrait choquer].Quelque heures plus tard leur ébat était fini. Duo tourna sa tête vers son amant.]  
  
« Oh mon dieu qu'il est beau. Ce moment était magique. Si vous aviez été à ma place, je vous dit pas le plaisir que vous auriez éprouvé. Il est doué pour sa première fois ! Il m'a fait de ces trucs de malade.s'était fantastique. Si vous pouviez me voir, j'ai le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis au paradis. Il a la peau si douce. J'ai envi de lui dire je t'aime mais je pourrais le faire fuir. »  
  
« Je me rends pas compte de ce que l'on vient de faire mais une chose est sur j'ai aimé. Aimé c'est la première fois que j'emploi ce mot. Es-ce que c'est ça aimer, avoir un plaisir intense avec l'autre.avec l'autre que l'on aime.oui je crois aimé alors.je crois aimé Duo. Es-ce sale ou contre nature, non je ne pense pas sinon Trowa et Quatre ne seraient pas ensemble. Alors j'aime.c'est fantastique.c'est une sensation si bonne.je me sens bien. »  
  
_Duo.  
  
« Vas-t-il dire qu'il n'a pas aimé. oh non pitié pas ça.se serait un drame.dire qu'il n'a pas aimé ça après ce qu'on vient de partager.   
  
_Duo.  
  
_Oui.  
  
_Je.je .t'aime !  
  
.Quoi ?!! Il a dit qu'il m'aime.mais répond Duo. »  
  
_Moi aussi Heero.  
  
« Il ne m'a pas repoussé, alors on s'aime.on s'aime vraiment.oh Duo si tu savais comme je suis heureux.je t'aime et tu m'aimes.j'ai envi de le crier.  
  
_JE T'AIME DUO.JE T'AIME.JE T'AIME  
  
_Je t'aime aussi..  
  
Bon ben la chut est un peu bête mais y aura une suite sur Wufei, je n'en ai même pas parler.Et sur nos amoureux ! 


End file.
